


Burning

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Job, Creampie, Cuddling, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fem Keith, Female Keith, Light Femdom, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Swap Keith, Swallowing, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex, authority kink, finger-fucking, powerbottom keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: Keith is a fire. An endless burning flame. James wants nothing more than to be consumed.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Jeith Valentine Exchange!
> 
> This is so late. I put off doing it and then the minute I try to get serious the world decides to do everything in it's power to fuck with me. 
> 
> I really hope this isn't total crap. I was trying to edit it and Word was having an identity crisis, so I gave up.
> 
> I'm cheating and using this for VLD Bingo  
> Squares – Fire (Keith Card), Worry (MFE Pilots Card), FREE/Female Keith (AU Card), Clothed Sex (NSFW Card), Insecurity (H/C Card), Uncontrollable Blushing (Trope Card), Pride (Fluff Card)

“K-Keith.”

“Hmm? What’s wrong, James? Don’t you like me?”

Yes, oh God, yes. Keith’s hand slid down his chest, pale fingers ghosting over the tent forming in his pants. Her long black hair was loose around her shoulders, trailing down and framing the front of her uniform. The top few buttons were undone, and James couldn’t help but stare at the soft pale flesh revealed there. Her fingers were more insistent now, rubbing circles over his trapped cock, only stopping to squeeze every now and then. He was close. He was so close…

James gasped and sat up abruptly. It took him a moment to adjust to the darkness before registering two things: that he was alone, and that there was an uncomfortable dampness spreading through the crotch of his pajama pants. He groaned and flopped back to the bed.

This was the fourth time that week that he had dreamt about _her_ – about Keith. He couldn’t help it. She’d always been a fire flickering in the corner of his vision, but now…now she was a raging bonfire that threatened to consume him. Or maybe she’d already consumed him long ago and he’d just never realized it until she’d been missing from his life for four years. And now she’d finally returned, burning brighter than James had ever imagined.

In the few years Keith had been gone, she’d developed into a strong leader and was out saving the universe. And she’d developed in _other_ ways too.

James blushed and dragged his hands down his face. Groaning, he forced himself from the bed and staggered towards the shower.

\---

“Alright, I think we’ve covered just about everything. Any questions?” Shiro stood at the front of the meeting room, the officers of the Atlas gathered around at the long table. When he was met with silence, Shiro laid his data pad on the table. “Okay, then I’ll just remind everyone that we have that big party tonight with the members of the Voltron Coalition. We’ll be making a stop at the Space Mall in about two hours if anyone has any last-minute needs. We’ll be arriving on Haklera for the party in about 7 hours, so make sure you’re ready by then. Dismissed.”

There was a clattering of chairs as everyone rose and made for the door, chattering amongst themselves about the party. James followed, casting one last glance around the room. Keith hadn’t been present at the meeting. Not exactly unusual, but James could always feel the difference in atmosphere when she wasn’t around. Though after the dream he’d had, maybe seeing her wasn’t the best idea. He decided to check on the repairs being made to his ship. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Hunk to handle it. James had accepted long ago that he liked to have control where he could.

The walk to the hangar bay brought him past the training gym and a sight that made his breath catch in his throat.

Keith danced from foot to foot as she swung one punch after another at the bag hanging from the ceiling. James knew he shouldn’t be staring, but he couldn’t help it. The black workout leggings clung so perfectly to her thighs and ass, showing off curves he would have never expected to see on the little tomboy from grade school. Her top half was only covered by a matching sports bra and James watched the way her chest bounced with every movement.

Violet eyes met blue.

 _Fuck_.

“James?”

James tensed as Keith stopped her routine and turned her attention to him. “I…sorry, I didn’t want to bother you.”

Keith smiled. “Don’t worry about it. The gym is big enough. You won’t bother me. We can even spar if you’re up for it.”

Her smile sent James’ heart fluttering against his rib cage. “Uh, sure. Yeah, I’ll just…go change…in the locker room…where I keep my stuff…for gyming…”

Keith blinked. “Uh. Okay?”

James decided to remove himself from the room before he could open his mouth again.

It took every ounce of self control to not slam the door behind him and smash his face into the nearest surface. Instead, he wrenched open his locker and set about changing into his gym clothes.

“Gyming? GYMING?! Come on, Griffin. Get it together,” he hissed under his breath as he yanked his t-shirt down over his head. “She’s your teammate, a Paladin of Voltron and your _superior officer_ , no less! You can’t be humping up on her like some horny teenager.”

James allowed himself to slam the locker door, if only for the tension release. _Just stay calm. It’s just Keith. It’s just… **Keith**_.

He tried to keep his pace even as he walked back out into the gym where Keith was waiting on the sparring mat, stretching. When he moved to face her, Keith fell into a loose fighting stance.

“Ready?”

James swallowed hard as he watched a bead of sweat run down her neck and slip between her breasts. He blushed and nodded and took his own stance.

Keith made the first move, diving in with a punch aimed at his shoulder, but he managed to pivot away and counter with a blow towards her side. She cartwheeled away and leapt back at him. It was amazing, the way she moved with such grace, yet it didn’t take away from the sheer power behind every movement.

James remembered the first time he’d seen her, when she was brought into their class. He’d been immediately fascinated. Keith had always had this… _wildness_ about her that was so different from all of the prissy and prim daughters of his mother’s friends that she tried to hook him up with on multiple occasions.

When he was around Keith though, it was different. When she was around, he stopped being a cardboard cutout. He was _alive_.

He was also flat on his back. A sharp pain burst from his nose.

“Oh my God!” Keith dropped beside him and helped him to sit up. “Fuck, I am so sorry. I thought you’d dodge it.”

James laughed a little, holding his throbbing nose. “It’s okay. It’s not the first time you’ve punched me in the face.”

Keith worried her bottom lip between her teeth. “I’m sorry. Here, move your hand. I’ll check if it’s broken.” Her pale hands batted his own away and cupped his face, bringing it close to hers. James felt his face heat up. She was so close.

He’d always loved her eyes, but he found himself even more drawn to them than before. When he knew her before, her eyes had been so steely and closed off. Now they seemed to burn like the stars, a fierce untamable blaze that James could feel coursing through him like lightning.

“Hey.”

Both jumped and their heads snapped towards the door. Kinkade rested a hand on his hip.

“We’re gonna be at the mall in an hour. Shiro says to be ready.”

“Ah.” Keith pulled away from James and stood. “Thanks, Kinkade.”

Kinkade gave a two-fingered salute and continued off down the hall. James made a mental not to punch him.

Keith dragged a hand back through her hair. “Well, I guess that’s my cue to go shower. Lance said he wanted to grab a few things.”

James’ brain had effectively stopped processing her words at “shower,” consumed with the mental image of Keith, naked with water running down her body. He jolted when Keith held out a hand to him.

“Your nose looks fine to me. You still might want a medic to check just in case, but I think you’re okay.”

James accepted the hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. “Uh, yeah. I’ll do that.”

Keith made her way towards the women’s lockers, waving back at him as she jogged away. “I’ll see you at the party, Griffin.”

James only managed to say goodbye after the locker room door had swung shut.

\---

James wasn’t really one for parties. Sure, he had been groomed by his parents to endure them and present a charming face, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed attending. Attending meant socializing, and with his parents’ crowd that meant glamorizing your achievements to anyone and everyone who would listen. Frankly, James would rather whole up in his room with a good book than listen to people he barely knew brag about the tiniest thing.

Rizavi was chattering on about something beside him, but James wasn’t really listening. The Paladins had yet to enter and it was only a matter of time until they did. When they did, they would be bombarded by every single person at the party wanting a piece of them. So, James had to make the decision now.

Should he ask Keith to dance?

James clicked his teeth and swirled the shimmery gold liquid in his glass. Would it be too weird? What if she turned him down, or thought he was being creepy? It wasn’t like they were friends. Sure, they were _friendly_ , but what if Keith was just being civil? Still, she certainly had seemed to care when she’d punched him. Maybe…

The huge doors to the ballroom swung open and everyone turned to watch as the Paladins of Voltron entered the room. Their entrance was immediately greeted with cheers and applause. James was immediately greeted by the sight of Keith and Shiro walking arm-in-arm at the front of the group.

James downed the rest of whatever was in the glass and fought down a groan. It was perfectly normal for Shiro and Keith to be entering together. Shiro was the captain of the Atlas and Keith was the leader of Voltron. It made perfect sense that they would accompany each other.

So why wouldn’t his hands stop shaking?

The room seemed to light up with Keith’s presence. They all looked good, but Lance had certainly outdone himself. Her normally untamable main was pinned up in a messy updo, wild strands falling to frame her face in a way that showed off her sharp jawline and bright eyes. Her dress was simple: floor-length, sleeveless, and black with a high neckline. It fitted to her body perfectly, accentuating every subtle curve and muscle as she moved, the bare skin of her leg flashing as she...

 _Oh_.

Keith stepped into the ballroom, the slit in the side of her skirt reaching just above mid-thigh and exposing the entirety of one long, gorgeous leg as she walked down the steps arm-in-arm with Shiro and laughing at something the former Paladin had said.

God, she was beautiful when laughed.

Within moments, the two were surrounded by members of the coalition, all chattering and reaching to shake hands with the duo. Shiro’s prosthetic arm slid over her shoulders and James snatched another glass from the try of a passing server and stomped off into the crowd.

\---

It was late by the time they returned to Atlas. Everyone had been quick to return to their rooms to get a good night’s rest, but James had found himself hanging back. He tried to tell himself he was not avoiding Keith, but when he caught himself wandering in circles around the sleeping city’s center square, it was hard to say otherwise.

The halls were empty as James walked back to his room, jacket thrown over one arm and accompanied only by his own soft footsteps. He’d have to go past her room to get to his. Thankfully, he wasn’t drunk, so the chance of him doing something stupid was lowered. Not gone, but not as bad as if he had drunk as much as he’d intended. Iverson had managed to stop him though before he could get properly wasted and make a fool of himself, but even sober it had been difficult not to make a scene as he watched all the diplomats and dignitaries spin Keith around the ballroom floor.

He’d only just made it past her door when he heard the faint _whoosh_ and “James?”. He froze.

James slowly turned back to face her, leaning out of the doorway of her room. Her hair was down now, messy mane rolling over her shoulders.

“Do you think you can help me? I can’t get the zipper by myself.”

Still addled from the night’s events, it took James a moment to process her request. When he did, heat flood his face.

“O-oh, uh, sure.”

Keith beamed. “Thanks.”

He followed her into her room and the door slid shut behind him. Keith had already turned her back to him and was lifting her hair to give him better access. As she did, James was hit with a wave of her perfume, something spicy, and he swallowed hard.

“You’re a lifesaver. I thought I’d have to go wake Lance to help me and then I’d never hear the end of how I interrupted his ‘beauty sleep’. Seriously, he’s such a drama queen.”

James could only nod, heart beating too loud in his ears to properly hear her.

“There are three clasps at the neck part and then the zipper. The clasps are a little tricky. I really appreciate this. I’m not used to wearing stuff like this. It’s not really my style anyways.”

“But you look great.”

The words came out before James could stops them and his mouth shut with an audible _click_ of his teeth.

Keith cast a glance back over her shoulder, a shy smile playing at her lips. “Really?”

James swallowed. “Yeah.” His fingers fumbled with the clasps as he struggled to get his hands to stop shaking.

“Is everything okay?” Keith asked.

“Yeah. Sorry, just having a bit of trouble. Whoever decided these were a good idea is dumb.”

Keith laughed and James’ heart fluttered in his chest. Finally, he managed to undo the clasp and bare the pale skin at the back of her neck. He couldn’t breathe as his trembling fingers closed around the zipper and drew it down, revealing the toned expanse of her back. He audibly choked in his throat when he exposed a thick strip of black lace across her mid back.

The zipper hit the bottom of the track and James leapt away as if she were on fire. Maybe she was.

“D-done.”

“Fuck, yes! Thanks!”

Whatever James had been planning to say next died when she let the dress drop to the floor.

Keith was wearing lingerie. Holy shit, Keith was wearing lingerie. It was nothing extravagant – a matching set of black lace bra and panties – but _damn_ did she look good. James’ mouth felt dry as his eyes roamed over her figure.

“That is so much butter. It’s great to finally be out of that thing. I really wanted to just wear my armor, but Allura wouldn’t hear of it. And, yeah, I guess it’s a formal event and all, but what if there had been an attack? I can’t fight in a dress like that…”

James was only just barely absorbing her words. He was far too focused on the was the bra pushed her breasts up and together and how the panties rode low on her hips and didn’t dully cover the generous swell of her ass. His poor jacket lay forgotten at his feet where he’d allowed it to slid off his arms in shock.

A hand waved in front of his face and James jumped. “Hello? You in there?” Keith asked. “What’s up with you? You were just staring at me like…” She stopped and her eyes moved to look down at the underwear. She frowned.

“I look dumb, don’t I?” She folded her arms over her chest, glaring at the floor in front of her. “I told Lance buying this was stupid. It’s not like anyone was going to see it, but he insisted it would ‘complete the look’, whatever that means. I can’t even wear this kind of thing under my armor, so I don’t know what I’m going to do with it now. Maybe I should just get rid of it.”

“No!”

Keith jumped.

James sputtered for a moment, recomposing himself. “Sorry, I just…you look **_really_** good, Keith.”

A faint flush of color rose in her cheeks and James felt his heart stop. “Really?”

“Yeah.” James swallowed. “You really do. I mean, you usually look good no matter what you’re wearing.” _SHUT UP. SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT_.

Keith’s blush darkened. Her hand came up to play with a strand of hair. “Thanks. You look good too, if we’re giving compliments.”

James gave a weak laugh and leaned back against the wall. “Thanks, but I’m nothing. Not compared to you.” He shoved his hands into his pockets, watching his feet. “I’m so plain I get lost in the crowd in a heartbeat. You set a room on fire the minute you enter.”

“How can you say you’re plain?” Keith asked. “You’re the top MFE pilot, the best in your class-”

James snorted. “Yeah, the cookie cutter golden boy; great grades, fancy career, and if my parents have any say in it, I’ll probably settle down in the suburbs in five years with a white picket fence, cute little housewife, and two-and-a-half kids and that will be the end of that.” He dragged a hand back through his hair. “I’m so stale I even make myself sick.”

“You’re not stale.” Keith touched his arm. “You’re brave and you have a good heart. I can see that in your drive to protect those around you. Besides,” she smiled. “If that isn’t the future you want, then why go after it?” He met her eyes. “Change your future to be what you want it to be. Go for what you want.”

James stared at her. “Go after what I want?”

Keith gave a single nod.

“I want…” He pushed up off the wall. “I want…” He pulled his hands from his pockets and grasped her shoulders. Keith’s eyes flashed wide in surprise and locked onto his.

“I want you.”

Keith stared. “James…”

“I want you,” James gasped. “I want you so badly I feel like I’m burning from the inside out. You’re amazing, Keith. You’re kind and strong and you never give up, even when the rest of the world has. You’re everything.”

Her hands moved and James braced himself to be shoved away, but calloused palms gently cupped his face.

And then she kissed him.

The world stopped turning. James hoped it would never start again. Keith pulled back and met his eyes. They stayed there, eyes locked, for a moment, and kissed again. This time his arms fell to her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss became more heated and desperate. James could feel her pressing against him, her breasts flush against his chest. Her heat threatened to consume him, and he would let it if she allowed.

When they parted, Keith’s eyes were half-lidded, her face flushed. Pink tongue darted out over swollen lips and his name slipped past them, her voice breathy and hoarse and going straight to James’ dick. Her fingers curled in the fabric of his shirt and tugged harshly.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes.”

They kissed again and James scrambled to remove his tie and shirt, shucking them off and throwing them away somewhere in the room. Keith tugged his belt open and her hand slipped inside to wrap around his cock, drawing a sharp gasp from him.

“You’re already hard,” Keith whispered against his mouth in between kisses and James let out a low groan as she began to stroke him.

“What did you expect? You’re the one walking around in lingerie.”

Keith blushed. “W-whatever.” She released her grip to spin him around and push him back to sit on the edge of the bed. She slid to her knees and yanked his pants and underwear down as he kicked off his shoes and socks. His cock sprang free, in all its glory, and Keith whistled.

“What?!” James sputtered.

“You’re just bigger than I expected, that’s all. Didn’t think you’d be hiding this kind of a monster.”

“What’s that supposed to mean-ah!” James’ question was cut off when Keith suddenly swallowed him down to the base. His hand buried in her hair and she sucked, taking him deep in her throat. “Oh, fuck!” Her mouth was amazing; so soft, so warm, so wet. Her lips stretched tight around his cock as she struggled to fit her mouth around it. She bobbed her head, tongue sliding along the underside and teasing over the head. James panted and twisted her hair in his fingers. _Fuck, so good. I’m gonna lose my mind_ …

Heat coiled low in his stomach and he tried to pull her off. “Fuck, wait, Keith…I’m gonna…”

Devil eyes glanced up at him, shining with mischief and she sucked hard, all the way down, and James cried out. His muscles tensed and spasmed as he came down her throat. She held his hips and swallowed it all, pulling off with a wet “pop!” James hissed when the cool air hit his dick and dropped back onto his elbows, panting. Keith rose to her feet and wrapped a hand around his cock, and he cried out at the touch sent sparks over the sensitive flesh. His thighs trembled and he squirmed.

Keith smirked. “Did you think I was done with you after that?” Her tone sent of bolt of fire down his pine and his dick twitched in her hand. Her smirked widened. “Oh, is that what you like? You like someone bossing you around? Taking orders like a good little soldier?”

James groaned and looked away to avoid meeting her eyes. Instead, they fell on something far worse – her uniform jacket. His face grew hot and he watched Keith’s head turn to follow his gaze. She turned back to him with a devilish grin and stepped away, plucking the jacket off the back of the chair and slipping it on, leaving it open over the black lace.

 _I’m dead_ , James decided. _I’ve died and gone to heaven_.

Keith sauntered back over to the bed and stroked a hand through his hair and down the side of his face.

“Well? Are you gonna be a good boy for me?”

James’ voice broke. “Yes, ma’am.”

Keith grinned and pushed against his shoulders to make him lay back on the bed. “Now it’s your turn to make me feel good.” Her face was bright red as she spoke. She crawled up his body to straddle his face. James was transfixed as she removed her panties with some difficulty and avoided looking at him as she spread herself open with pale fingers. He didn’t need any further invitation.

Grasping her thighs, he pressed his mouth to her pussy and began to lick. She gasped and bit down on her knuckle to stifle the other sounds trying to follow. He sucked her clit into his mouth and scraped his teeth over it and Keith nearly screamed. He dragged his tongue over the sensitive nub, sending shivers rippling through her body. Her breath was labored, hitching in her throat, eyes glazed and unfocused. He could feel the way the muscles in her thighs pulsed and quivered underneath his hands.

“James! Ah!”

He held her tight as her body shook and she fisted the sheets beside his head when she came. Panting and flushed, she climbed off him and dropped back against the headboard of the bed. Her eyes fell to his lap.

“Looks like somebody is back at full attention.” Her hands slipped behind her under the uniform jacket and removed the strapless bra, tossing it away. Laying back against the pillows, she spread her legs and grinned. “Gonna put it to good use?”

James rolled over and crawled up to kiss her, one hand falling to her breast and the other slipping between her legs. Two fingers pushed inside her heat and she gasped into the kiss. He stroked her walls and rubbed his thumb over her clit, drawing little moans from her. He broke the kiss and moved down to wrap his lips around her nipple, rolling the other between his fingers. She squirmed under him. Her fingers clawed at the sheets and her head fell back, black mane spreading out around her head.

She looked like a goddess, James decided. She was so beautiful. His fingers crooked just right and found that spot inside her and she screamed, body arching as she came again. He worked another out of her, and another, until she was clawing at his back and shaking. He kissed her again when he pushed inside her, the entry making her tremble as he rubbed against her sensitive walls. She clenched around him and he groaned. She was so hot inside. He wanted to stay there forever, locked inside her heat, surrounded by her fire.

“Move,” Keith whispered. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and her legs went around his waist. She pushed her hips up against his. He moved.

Slowly, experimentally, he rolled his hips against hers and she shivered. He repeated the motion, just a bit faster, and choked when she grabbed a fistful of his hair and met his eyes.

“I’m not going to break. **_Fuck me_**.”

James swallowed.

“Yes, ma’am.”

He picked up his pace, thrusting deep every time and Keith cried out. She clung to him, moving her hips back to meet each movement and squeezing down on him. His hand moved to her clit again and she groaned against his shoulder, nails digging in and forming scratch marks down his back. He moved faster, feeling fire building in his stomach, hotter and hotter until it exploded and set every fiber of his being alight. Keith arched sharply, mouth falling open in a silent scream. For a moment, the world went white.

James lay on top of her, struggling to catch his breath. Slim fingers carded through his damp hair and he looked up at her with hooded eyes.

“Hey.” His voice was hoarse, and the word barely made it out. She smiled down at him.

“Hey. You back from space yet?”

James couldn’t help but chuckle. “Aren’t we in space though?”

“Shut up. You know, you’re so lucky I’m on birth control.”

James’ face dropped in horror. “Oh shit.” He scrambled up and Keith gasped when he abruptly pulled out, watching the come dribble from inside her. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think-”

“Chill, Griffin. I was making fun of you. It’s not a big deal, I promise.” She sat up and stretched, her breasts pushing out and James felt his dick twitch ever so slightly. He quickly diverted his attention as he tucked himself away.

 _Down boy. You literally just finished_.

Keith shrugged off her uniform jacket and tossed it in the vague direction of the table. “So…” She didn’t look at him. “You wanna go back to your room or…? Cause you can crash if you want, but you don’t-”

“I want!” James nearly shouted, making the woman jump. Pink dusted over his cheeks and he cleared his throat. “I want to. Stay here, I mean. If that’s okay…?”

“Yeah, no it’s fine. It’s totally fine. Let me just…uh…” She slipped off the bed and yanked her dresser drawer open, almost pulling it free completely. She took out a large sleep shirt and shrugged it on.

It seemed a little silly. They’d just gotten far more intimate than simply seeing each other naked, but at the same time she looked uncharacteristically cute in the pink shirt.

“You gonna sleep in dress pants?”

James blinked and looked down at his wrinkled pants. He slid them off, leaving just his boxer-briefs, and Keith clicked the lights off. Settling in under the covers, they lay in awkward silence for a time. Keith had her back to him, black dark falling across the pillow like a dark sea. James considered putting his arms around her but hesitated. She probably wouldn’t like that, and he didn’t want to be too forward, which sounded ridiculous considering what they had just finished doing. But there was being intimate and being… _intimate_. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away.

Suddenly a single pale arm whipped back to grab his wrist and drag it over her side. James blinked. Keith huffed and tucked the arm around her middle before snuggling back down to sleep like that hadn’t just happened. A small smile formed on his lips.

“Never expected you to be a cuddler.”

“ ** _Shut. Up._** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos if you liked it and share your thoughts! I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
